High Heels
by LaurLovesClato
Summary: When Clove Taylor, long time love interest of Cato Rhodes and Panem High's track star, loses her leg in an accident, it seems as if her life is ruined. No scholarship, and she's now the freak of Panem High. With the help of a boyfriend, best friends, and family, will she make it back onto her feet, literally?
1. Chapter 1

When Clove Odair, long time love interest of Cato Ludwig, and Panem High track star, looses her leg in an accident, it seems her career is over, or is it? With the help of a boyfriend, best friends, and family, can she make it back onto her feet again, literally?


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the dress on Clo," scolds my best friend, Jackie Emerson. "I hate dresses! Why am I wearing this shit again?", I ask her. "Because it's a dance. You wear dresses to a dance," she says slowly, as if talking to a 3 year old. "But I don't want to! Just because it's Valentines Day doesn't mean I even want to go to a stupid dance," I say pouting. "You know who's going to be there," she says smirking. "Nope. Not at all," I say innocently. "C'mon Clo. Cato's gonna be there!", she squeals grabbing my arm. "Whatever," I reply hiding any emotions, but I'm smiling on the inside.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I mumble stepping out of the car. I trip on the curb, thanks to my high heels. "Clo! You okay?", asks Katniss, grabbing my arms and steadying me. "Just peachy," I say sarcastically. "It's Jackie's fault, she forced me into the torture devices," I add. "Clove, relax. This will be fun!", she says trying to reassure me. "Of course," I mumble, rolling my eyes.

"Get me the hell out of here," Kat whispers to me after we walk in. "The feeling's mutual," I reply. "Oh Clove, shut up. Try to have fun at least!", says Annie. When did she get there? "Come to get drinks with me?", I say holding into Kat's arm for support. "Of course," she replies eagerly.

"Look who it is Clo," says Kat as we reach the drink table. "Who is it Kat?", I say boredly, even though I know it's Cato. "Cato," she says smirking. "I assumed, everyone is pretty much required to come Katniss," I say bluntly. I grab a water, as does Kat. We have to stay fit for our track meet this weekend. "I'm going to go talk to Peeta, think you can manage by yourself?", she asks concerned. "Of course! Tell him I said hi," I say, not wanting to disrupt any of her night. She walks away, and I'm considering going home. I slip out of my shoes, and ignore the stares I get from walking through the crowd barefoot. "Jackie, I'm gonna go. I'll text you when I'm home okay?", I say after I catch her attention. "I guess. Be careful though," she says and gives me a quick hug before I leave. I make my way back through the crowd, and grab my navy blue Hollister coat. I slip back into my shoes, I don't really want to walk barefoot through a parking lot.

I reach the doors after minutes of pushing through the crowds. I was hoping to talk to Cato, but I just want to get home. I push the doors open, and the cold air rushes in. I step into the chilly night, and hear someone yell my name. "Clove!", yells Cato, smiling at me. He's about 30 feet away, and I just wave. I keep walking, crossing the road to my car. Right in the middle of the road, I start to wobble. Off goes my shoe, and down I go. All I see is two bright lights, and a I hear deep yell before everything turns dark.

Cato pov.

I see Clove leave, and I follow her out. I really wanted to talk to her tonight, and I will. She looks amazing, as usual. Jackie must have forced her into the dress, because I know how much she hates them. It's light pink, with a tighter top that flows out at the bottom. There's a charcoal grey ribbon tied across her extremely small waist, making her look even smaller. I try to catch her attention, but she just waves and keeps walking. So much for that attempt. I'm just about to turn around to go back inside when I hear a clattering on the pavement, and a sickening thud. There's a car stopped in the middle of the road. "Clove!", I yell, running over to where she's laying, knocked out cold. I pick her up, and grab my phone out of my pocket. "Jackie! Just get to the hospital, bring everyone with you. I'll explain later!", is all I can say before I hang up. The girl I've loved since I was 6 is hurt, and I'll do anything to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

"What the hell is going on?", asks Finnick storming into the waiting room. "Relax, she'll probably be okay. She fell in those heels, and she kinda gothitbyacar," I say rushing out the last part. "My sister got hit by a car?!", he yells. "Yeah," I answer. "Oh my god, how am I supposed to tell my parents that Clo got hit by a car! Thanks for helping her though man," he says panicked. "Of course. You know I would do anything," I say. He's the only one who knows about my crush on Clove, and he's her brother. "I know," he replies sadly. "I have to go home for a while, to check on Prim, but I'll be back later tonight. Peeta is coming with me," Kat says and she starts for the door with Peeta. "I'll be back soon, I have to change out of this dress. I can bring you guys back some stuff if you want, I'm going to get Clove's stuff anyways," Jackie adds as she follows close behind Peeta. Now its just me, Finnick, and Annie.

"We can let you see her now, but she isn't awake yet," says the nurse. "Thank you. Do you want to go by yourself?", Annie asks Finn. "No, we should let Cato go first. He did save her after all," he says with a smirk. "Thank you," I whisper to him as I walk down the hall way to her room. I see her tiny body laying on the bed, and her black hair is spread across the white blanket messily. "Hi," I say, practically talking to myself. She's not even awake. "I really need you to wake up. I love you, you can't leave. Why couldn't it have been me? I already miss you, you can't leave me. Please wake up, Clove," I say, with tears forming in my eyes. This is so unlike me, and I realize just how much I actually love her. I'm taken aback when I see a faint smile appear on her face, and a small giggle fills the room. "Clove?", I say surprised. She laughs. "Clove Pria Odair!", I yell. "She opens her eyes fully. "Who are you?", she asks confused, recovering from her fit of laughter. "Cato? You know this Clove, we've been friends forever. Not funny Clo," I say worriedly. "Is she awake?", asks a nurse walking in. "Who are you? Where am I?", she says, her eyes flitting back and forth across the room. "I'm your nurse, Miss Odair. You're in the hospital. We're going to have to ask you to leave, Mr Ludwig, it turns out this is more serious than we though. She is suffering from a traumatic brain injury, and her right femur is shattered," the nurse says before she pushes me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

High Heels-3

Clove pov.

What is happening? That's the only thing running through my head. Who was that guy? He seemed really familiar. And he loves me? "Ms. Odair, we are going to have to put you under anesthesia," the nurse says before I'm once again in the dark.

Cato pov.

"Hey! Let me back in!", I yell, pounding on the door. Bitch. I walk angrily back to the waiting room, where Finn and Annie are. "Are you okay? You look pretty shaken up," Annie says. "Got kicked out. They said its more serious then they thought," I say through clenched teeth. "She'll be okay," Annie says grabbing me and Finn for a hug. She always was the one to help everyone calm down. "She's a fighter. She can push herself to her limits. Remember that meet where she was a lap behind the leader, and she ended up winning a few laps later. She's amazing," adds Annie.

"I'm back, hope you didn't miss me too much," says Jackie as she bursts through the door. She hands me, Annie, and Finn a change of clothes. I'm always at the Odair's, so she probably only had to make one stop. All of the girls in our group of friends pretty much live in Clove's room, because her parents are never home. Her dad died, though she never told us how. Her mom is a surgeon, and the worst mother ever. She just abandons her kids, never comes home. Clove acts as a mother to her little sisters, Arabella and Aria. Arabella is 12, and Aria is 5. That reminds me. "Where are Bells and Ari?", I ask using their nicknames. "Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch's," Finnick replies. I nod. "I'm going to I change, you should too Annie," Jackie says grabbing her friend by the arm. It's just me and Finn now. "She didn't remember me," I blurt, breaking the silence. "She didn't remember you? You're her best friend! If she remembers anyone, it would be you. Does that mean she doesn't remember anyone?", says Finnick. "I don't know," I reply worriedly. "They'll fix her Cato, they'll fix her. The doctors here are so advanced, they have to," he says, his voice full of hope.

Annie pov.

"He loves her too you know," I say as I walk down the hall with Jackie. "It's obvious. She's been obsessed with him sense first grade, I don't even know how they aren't together yet," she replies. "The nurse told me and Finn she was having memory problems. She didn't remember who he was," I inform her. "Oh shit," she mumbles. Jackie never swears, ever.

We change into our street clothes, and it feels better when we are out of our dresses. Cato and Finn must have gone to change, because they're gone when we get back. We sit down, and wait for any news on our friend.

Cato pov.

After me and Finnick have changed out of our suits, we sit with Annie an Jackie to wait for a nurse. It doesn't take long, but the news is horrible. "Ms Odair's leg was shattered, and it resulted in us having to amputate it. We have worked on some memory building things, like showing her pictures, and she has improved. She remembers some of her family and friends," says the nurse. Amputated? But she's a runner! "When can she go home?", I ask eagerly. "In a few hours. You can visit her now," she says and leads us to a room far back in a hallway.

We step in, and I see her dark brown eyes meet mine. "Cato?", she asks curiously. I smile, she actually remembers me! She sits up on her elbows, and gestures for me to come forward. I walk over from the doorway, and she pushes herself up. As soon as I'm next to her, she flings her arms around me. "I love you too," I hear her whisper in my ear.


End file.
